memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume One
(mass-market edition) |pages = 160 |year = |ISBN = 9781858754239 ISBN 9781858755274 (mass-market edition) }} Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume One is a hardback reference book from Eaglemoss Collections that was first published by the company in . The first volume of the ''Designing Starships'' series, it was co-authored by Ben Robinson and Marcus Riley. Primarily comprised of starship design articles compiled from issues of the Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection partwork magazine, it includes thirty pages of newly-published articles, concept artwork and other content. The volume focuses on more than thirty starships, including seven [[Enterprise history|named Enterprise]], and includes a dust jacket. Under Eaglemoss' Hero Collector imprint, a mass-market edition of the book, subtitled The Enterprises and Beyond, was published by Penguin Random House in . Summary ;From the website :Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume One'' is the story of how some of the most-talented designers in Hollywood created Star Trek s starships from the first sketches to the finished models that appeared on screen. :The book, which covers the genesis of 30 ships including all seven ''Enterprises, is packed with original concept art, showing fascinating directions that were explored and abandoned, and revealing the thinking behind the finished designs.'' :Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume One'' contains material previously published in Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection along with 30 pages of all-new content. : Contents * Contents, p. 5 * The Enterprise, p. 8 * Redesigning The Enterprise For The Planet Of Titans, p. 14 * Redesigning The Original Enterprise, p. 20 * Enterprise NCC-1701 Refit, p. 24 * Enterprise-D, p. 28 * Enterprise-C, p. 32 * Enterprise-B, p. 36 * Enterprise-E, p. 40 * Enterprise NX-01, p. 44 * Galileo Shuttle, p. 50 * The First TNG Shuttles, p. 56 * 'Speedboat' Shuttle, p. 58 * USS Reliant, p. 62 * USS Excelsior, p. 66 * Stargazer, p. 70 * Akira Class, p. 72 * USS Centaur, p. 78 * ECS Fortunate, p. 82 * SS Botany Bay, p. 86 * Borg Fleet, p. 90 * Borg Tactical Cube, p. 98 * Ferengi Marauder, p. 102 * Bajoran Solar-Sailor, p. 106 * USS Dauntless, p. 112 * Krenim Weapon, p. 116 * Romulan Drone, p. 120 * Species 8472 Bioship, p. 126 * Malon Export Vessel, p. 134 * Hirogen Warship, p. 138 * Tholian Starship, p. 142 * Nausicaan Fighter, p. 146 * Surak Class, p. 148 * Vulcan D'Kyr, p. 154 Background information *The Starfleet shuttlecraft entries are particularly noteworthy as these production background articles had not been previously incorporated into the source magazines. *The book offered co-author (and Starships Collection project manager) Ben Robinson the opportunity to have newly-available imagery added to the book, which he had received after the original articles had been published in the magazines. Robinson had shared some of this imagery with his followers on his Twitter account earlier. *Until the publication of Volume One, the 1999 Japanese-language publication Star Trek: Official Guide 4 - Mechanics had been the only known licensed reference book that dealt specifically with studio models. However, whereas the Japanese work focused on the final products, the focus of the Eaglemoss publication was aimed at the design process of the models in question. Cover gallery File:Designing Starships The Enterprises and Beyond cover.jpg|Mass-market edition cover External link * Designing Starships Volume 1